By The Way
by broodyleytons
Summary: Dick tries to deal with his feelings for Mac. They are friends but he wants more and she has absolutely no clue. MaDi.
1. Chapter 1

**By The Way  
**Chapter One

"What do you mean you can't make it Veronica?" Mac yelled through her cell phone. She couldn't believe this was happening! It was Parker's twenty-first birthday party at the Neptune Grand. Surprisingly Parker and Logan were still together and Veronica was still with Piz.

"_I am sorry Mac, but this stake out is still going on and I can't pass up fifteen grand! Come on!" _

Mac scoffed. "But, you can leave your best friend here at a party with Parker, PARKER!" Mac sighed and walked out of the way so that a few Parker look a likes could make it into the suite and over to the bar. "Fine, whatever, you so owe me Mars!" Mac talked over the music.

"_You know I love ya Mac Attack. Later." _

"Yeah, yeah." Mac mumbled and hung up.

"What's wrong Mackie?"

Mac turned around and immediately regretted doing so. "Hi Dick." Mac mumbled and pushed past him to hopefully find Wallace or even Piz.

"Hey Mackie, what is wrong?" He asked again trying to follow Mac through the overcrowded suite. He didn't understand why Logan had to throw all of Parker's parties at their place. Okay, so maybe it was Parker's place as well since she had moved in last year, but still. "Hey Mac, wait up!"

Mac tried to ignore Dick's calls for her to slow down but she was too pissed at Veronica still to deal with Dick. She didn't even realize she had bumped into someone until that someone lent his hand and helped her up. Mac got up and looked at the person before her. "Bronson?" Mac shook her head trying to understand why Bronson was there, _he doesn't know Parker. Or does he?_ She thought. Then she remembered, it was because of Parker that they had gotten together freshman year.

"Hey there Mac, how are you?" Bronson smiled and Mac couldn't help but smile back.

"I am good, and you?" Mac followed Bronson to the balcony where there was no one there.

Dick watched Mac and that Bronson dude walk out to the balcony and couldn't help but feel like he had been sucker punched in the gut. Then he felt some arms link around his waist.

"Hey there stud,"

Dick looked down and saw Bonnie's curly brown hair on his shoulder. "Hey there," Dick said back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Having fun?" He asked as he turned his eyes back on the balcony and clenched his jaw when he saw Bronson's hand on Mac's shoulder and she was laughing.

"Yeah, I guess, but I was wondering if you wanted to go back to your room." Bonnie smiled devilishly.

"I don't want to leave the party just yet." Dick mumbled before taking a sip of his Coke and Rum. He tried not to chuckle at Bonnie's grumble.

"Fine, I am going to go talk to some people. Just find me when you are ready." Bonnie lifted herself onto her toes and gave Dick a quick peck on his cheek and walked off.

Dick closed his eyes and smacked himself for letting the fact that that Bronson dude had his paws all over Mac a few feet away on the balcony. Knowing that what he was about to do was stupid and selfish and completely wrong Dick decided he didn't give a fuck.

He walked over to the balcony and cleared his throat the best way he could and not barf at the site before him: Mac and Bronson kissing.

"Hey, Mac someone is on the phone for you." Dick lied. "Um, you can take it in my room if you need to." Dick hoped that she would believe him.

"Oh yeah sure. Hold on." Mac told Bronson.

Dick breathed in Mac's scent as she brushed past him and then he gave Bronson the look and chuckled at the face it brought to Bronson's face and then followed Mac into his room.

"Hello?" Mac said into the landline phone in Dick's room. "Hello?!" She repeated then hung it up and turned to Dick. "Guess they couldn't wait." She laughed and sat on Dick's bed and sighed, running her hands through her hair.

Dick couldn't move she just looked so beautiful sitting there like that. "Guess so." He finally replied and sat down on the other side of his bed, throwing his head on the pillow. "So, are you thinking about getting back together with that Hormel soup dude?" Dick laughed loudly when he heard Mac gasp.

"I told you to stop calling him that! His name is Bronson." Mac playfully smack Dick's arm, but laid down next to him on the bed. "I don't know."

Dick chuckled but patted her leg, somehow reassuring her that he was there for her. Ever since the summer before their sophomore year they had been pretty close. Not like Wallace Veronica close, but they were really great friends.

Mac turned on her side to face Dick and poked him. "I saw you with Bonnie," She smiled as Dick winced.

"Yeah, and?" Dick tried not to smile.

"And? I had no idea you two were back together!" She punched him and sat up, looking down at him.

"Like you felt the need to tell me you were getting back together with Brawny." Dick rolled his eyes and got up quickly before Mac could punch him again for making fun of Bronson's name.

"Oh my God, his name is Bronson!" Mac yelled.

"And his parents should be shot. Who names their son Bronson?" Dick shot back trying not to laugh at how pissed Mac was with her hands on her hips.

"What kind of messed up parents name their son Dick?" Mac glared.

_Damn_, she was good. _I have to remember that she can give as good as she gets,_ Dick thought.

"Ha, I win. Again." Mac laughed before walking to the door. "Behave Dickie." Mac smiled coyly before walking out of his room, probably back to Bronson.

"Ugh," Dick threw himself back onto his bed and tried to forget about Mac and how her face looked when she was angry.

"Hello there, I thought you were going to come and get me when you were ready." Bonnie walked in and shut the door behind her. "Mac told me you were in here." Bonnie sat on the bed and took her heels off.

Dick mentally made a note to get Mac back for that. "Sorry, forgot. I am just really tired is all." Dick lied, he really wasn't tired but he didn't want to fool around with Bonnie tonight.

"Oh, well I guess I am just going to go back to my apartment. I have to go to work early anyway." She grabbed her shoes and kissed him. "Bye." And then she walked out of Dick's room.

"Thank God!" Dick said and walked to his bathroom to shower.

--MaDi--

Mac and Bronson were back on the balcony but they were leaning up against the ledge talking about where they were going after graduation.

"Well, there is this Software Company out in Nevada that I applied to, but I really want to move somewhere else; the east coast seems really appealing right now." Mac explained before taking a sip of her water. "How about you?"

Bronson smiled. "I really want to move to Canada, or travel the world before I settle down." He shrugged and faced the beach view.

Mac nodded and did the same thing. "Sounds fun." Was all she could say and she couldn't remember why she had broken up with him in the first place freshmen year. There had been times where they were in the same place; at school functions, but other than that they hadn't kept in touch. "Why didn't we keep talking?" Mac looked at Bronson from the corner of her eye and biting her lip.

"You dated that Max dude, but then I think you broke up with him because about a month later I saw you kissing that Casablancas guy at the beach. And I figured we were over, so…yeah." Bronson let his head drop and then took another sip of his coke.

"Oh," Mac said as she remembered that day far too clearly.

_Mac, Piz and Veronica were going with Wallace to Dog Beach to watch him fly his airplane he had made in one of his classes. They had spotted Dick and Logan a ways off and decided to sit with them while Wallace set everything up. _

_It was getting quite awkward so Mac decided to break the silence. "I feel so bad for Wallace," He was having issues with his airplane. "He needs more thrust." _

_Everyone looked over at Dick who was laughing and obviously drunk. _

"_Don't say it," Logan mustered while failing to hide his smile. _

_Dick shot up and straightened his face. "That's what she said." Then he busted into fits of laughter once more. _

_Veronica smiled and let her head fall as Logan and Piz both laughed at Dick's joke. Mac on the other hand was disgusted at how Dick could embarrass her that way, all the time; so, she got up. "I think I'm going to go help Wallace." She took off in Wallace's direction. _

_Mac cringed when she heard Dick tell her to wait up. Stupidly, she did. Once he made it to her side they started walking in step together._

"_I know you and me haven't been best buds but, you wanna know why?" Dick pushed some blonde hair out of his face and under his beanie. _

"_Not really," Mac rolled her eyes seriously wanting Dick to leave her alone._

"_Because you both were so smart, you and Beav, and I could tell, ya know? That you thought I was an idiot so I figured my best bet was you know how a best defense is a good offense? So I thought," Dick finally stopped his drunken ramblings and turned towards Mac and grabbed her shoulder so that she would do the same. "The way I treated you and Beav was totally uncool, and I am totally sorry for all those things I said." _

_Mac looked up into Dicks eyes and knew, even though he was totally drunk, he was totally serious. "Yeah, okay. Accepted." She replied trying not pay attention to the fact that his large, calloused hand was on her shoulder and made her feel warm. _

"_So cool, you're so cool. I get it now what my brother saw in you." He said and Mac was having trouble reading him again. _

_Then Mac's breath caught in her throat as Dicks eyes closed and his head headed for her lips. She wanted to move, she did. But she was just so shocked. Then it happened; his incredibly soft lips crashed onto hers and she kissed him back. He tasted of cheap beer and Juicy Fruit gum. Then reality hit her, this was Dick, Dick Casablancas and he was drunk. _

"_Um, yeah okay." Mac rambled and walked off to help Wallace trying to catch her breath from the kiss._

"Oh that, that was nothing. He was drunk." Mac reassured Bronson, or was it herself? She hadn't given that day much thought afterwards until now. She and Dick decided to put it behind them and opt for friendship.

Bronson nodded and stood up straight, signaling he was ready to go. "I am going to go. Maybe we will see each more often now around campus?" He smiled and gave Mac a hug and whispered, "I've missed you…" Then he let her go and walked away.

Mac turned back to the ocean view and closed her eyes and tried to remember when her life wasn't as complicated.

--MaDi--

Dick had stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to his sink and put some baby powder on his chest before grabbing his toothpaste and toothbrush. After putting a tab of toothpaste on the toothbrush he began brushing her teeth while checking his self out in the mirror.

Finally the party seemed to be dying down and Dick never thought he would be so happy for that. Then he heard his phone ringing; spitting out the toothpaste contents out of his mouth and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand hurried over to his bedside table and grabbed his iPhone.

"The hottest man alive speaking," He answered cockily.

"Oh I must have the wrong number then, I was looking for the dumbest boy ever. Damn it,"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Hi Mackie." He walked back into his bathroom and started to comb his hair with one hand, which he found out was harder than he thought so he gave up and threw the comb across the bathroom, it landing in the toilet. "Fuck," He mumbled.

"What was that?" Mac laughed.

"Nothing, what's up? Aren't you still here?" Dick asked while pulling out some sweat pants from American Eagle and a plain black tee shirt from his dresser.

"Yeah I am I was calling to see if you were still here." Mac answered.

"Yeah I am in my room getting dressed, I just took a shower." Dick replied while trying to put his clothes on, proving it to be yet another impossible task without using both hands. "Hold on," He laid the phone on the bed and finished getting dressed. "Back,"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some ice cream and head to the beach." Mac said softly.

Dick knew something was up; she only wanted Maggie Moo's ice cream and the beach when something was on her mind. "Yeah, sure. How about you come in my room instead of talking to me on the phone silly." He laughed before walking over to his door, opening it and grinning at Mac who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh alright," Mac rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

Dick bit his tongue slightly as he hung up and watched as Mac walked into his room.

"Ready?" Mac asked, bored, from Dick's bed where she was reading some Sports Magazine.

"Almost," Dick replied as he was delicately combing his hair to the side.

"I could have sworn you were a girl in another life." Mac laughed turning a page.

"I could say the same about you," Dick mumbled under his breath and then put some CarMax on his lips for they were kind of chapped from surfing so much this past week.

"I heard that," Mac snapped and Dick winced.

"I'm sorry?" Dick asked as he walked out and almost fell over at the sight of Mac lying on his bed, her legs crossed, showing off her creamy legs and toned muscles. _Holy hell, when did Mac work out?_ Dick thought. "I am ready." Dick said, mocking SpongeBob Square pants.

"You're such a child." Mac got up, tossing the magazine aside and grabbing Dick's side while walking out of his room.

"But you totally love it and would be so lost without me." Dick held his head up high, ignoring the looks some of the people were shooting at him and Mac.

--MaDi--

"So that is why I am so confused about the whole situation." Mac finished as she also finished her ice cream.

Dick didn't know why girls made things so difficult. If you like someone a lot there shouldn't be anything to stop you from telling that person how you felt. If he had learned anything from Cassidy's death was that life was short. "Well, if you think that you still have feelings for him you should tell him Mac. It's as simple as that." Dick replied, also finishing up his ice cream. "Want my cherry?" Dick held of the cherry by its stem from his ice cream in disgust. He hated cherries. Mac just ate the cherry off his fingers.

"Yum thanks." Mac smiled before laying her head on Dick's shoulder wondering why she was so comfortable around him.

"All I ask is that you never get back together with Max, he is a jerk and idiot." Dick added as he rubbed her back.

"Trust me, never am I going to date him." Mac shook her head.

"Good, because he doesn't deserve you." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his other arm around her to pull her closer to him.

Mac just smiled glad to know Dick was looking out for her. "Well, when is your first class tomorrow?" Mac asked remembering it was late and they both had classes in the morning.

"I have Accounting at ten o'clock and that's it, my Calculus professor cancelled so we could 'study' more for the final." Dick laughed. "Right,"

Mac punched him in the side. "Dick, you need to study for that final! It is your hardest class!" Mac looked up at Dick.

"I know, I know, don't worry, I will be studying!" Dick nudge Mac playfully then went back to rubbing her back.

"Well I have to go to that interview for the Software Company in Nevada at eight. Thankfully there are holding the interviews here instead of Nevada." Mac said, clearly glad that she didn't have to drive five hours plus to some building where she may or may not get a job at.

"Oh yeah, be sure to tell me how that goes." Dick said. "Well, let me drive you back to the dorms then."

Mac got up, even though she really didn't want to leave. "Yeah, okay thanks." She smiled and then they walked up to his truck.

--MaDi--

The next morning Mac woke up to her phone singing "This is Why I'm Hot". Mac groaned but smiled and answered it. "Hello Dick." She answered, still sleepy.

"Good morning Mac, ready for your interview?" Dick's voice was way too perky for six thirty in the morning.

"Yes I am ready, why are you up, you do know it is six thirty…in the morning?" Mac got up and walked out of her private room and down to the showers.

"Yes Mackers, I know what time it is now since you taught me how to tell time last week." Dick chuckled.

"Whatever, well I am up now." Mac walked into the showers and sat her bag down on the counter.

"You're in the shower aren't you?" Dick asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, goodbye perv!" Mac said and hung up.

--MaDi-

Dick laughed as he hung up the phone and walked out to the living room.

He grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge and then took a swig of it. He then stared at the fridge for a while until Logan walked out in jeans and a blue button up shirt.

"Why are you staring at our mini fridge deary?" Logan joked while rolling up his sleeves.

"I was just wondering if I will ever see a real fridge." Dick shrugged and grabbed another water bottle and throwing it to Logan who caught it and threw it in his backpack.

"I am going to class; you wanna go catch some waves later?" Logan asked as he walked backwards to the door.

"Yeah sure bro." Dick answered while walking back into his room.

"Sweet, later!" Logan yelled and shut the door loudly.

"You know I am still sleeping idiot!"

Dick looked around and then sighed. "Parker," He still hadn't gotten used to her living with them. It was like that one T.V. show every day.

He walked into his room and grabbed a clean pair of jeans, a black leather belt, boxers and a light yellow button up dress shirt and walked into his bathroom to shower and get ready for class.

--MaDi--

Mac was sitting in the waiting room in the Student Services and Activities building for her interview nervously. Her leg was shaking uncontrollably and it was seriously pissing her off; yet, she didn't stop.

She was nervous for numerous reasons. One reason was because she was always nervous with job interviews, this one wasn't any different. The second reason was because of Bronson last night. He had talked to her so sweetly and soft, just like he used to. And she would be a liar if she said she didn't miss him, a lot. The last reason was because of Dick. Mac wasn't quite sure why she Dick and nervous belonged in the same sentence but they did and it was constantly making Mac's stomach jump at the thought of him.

"Cindy Mackenzie?" An old lady walked out from behind one of the doors with a clipboard.

Mac cringed at the name. "Here." Mac stood up and placed a smile on her lips and gracefully stood.

"Ah, right this way Ms. Mackenzie." The lady stood aside to let Mac into a long hallway and to a small room. "Sit here and Mr. Kenn should be here shortly."

Mac nodded her head and looked out the window next to the other sofa.

--MaDi--

Dick was walking through the Hearst campus contemplating calling Bonnie to break up with her. Not that they were technically together but, he didn't feel right with her. Come to think of it, he didn't feel right with any woman except Mac and he knew why and he knew that that would never happen because Mac was against it.

He sighed in frustration and walked into the cafeteria in Student Services and Activities building and ordered a coffee with two sugars and three creamers. He paid the man and walked over to where Wallace was sitting with Piz and Veronica.

"Hey Ronnie! Wallace, Piss." Dick nodded at Piz, knowing he said his name wrong and didn't care.

"My name, my name is Piz, Dick." Piz corrected.

"I know." Dick shrugged and sat down in front of Veronica. "How are you doing Ronnie?"

"I was doing great until you walked over here and disturbed my peace." Veronica smiled and tilter her head.

Wallace chuckled and got up. "I would love to stay and enjoy this but I have a final to take. See ya," Wallace saluted and walked away.

"Thanks Wallace," Veronica mumbled and crossed her arms, sitting back in her chair.

"Me too, I have a class in ten minutes." Piz kissed her forehead and got up.

"Awe how adorkable." Dick rolled his eyes. "When are you going to get back with Logan?" Dick folded his arms as well and smirked. "It's been three years."

"I don't really think that is any of your business Dick." Veronica sat up straight and took a sip of her pop. "Come to think of it, why do you care?" Veronica eyed Dick suspiciously.

"Chill V, I was just wondering because you two are like good together or something." Dick got up and winked at Veronica. "Later," Dick tousled her hair and walked off into the direction of the elevators.

Just like on cue, the elevators dinged and out walked Mac.

"Well hello there," Dick handed Mac a bottle of apple juice and an energy bar.

Mac was taken aback, but then calmed down. "Thanks," Mac took the food graciously. "You didn't like stand here for half an hour? Because that would give some people something to talk about, the blonde headed sexy frat boy standing in front of the elevator doors." Mac laughed and took a sip of her apple juice.

"You think I am sexy?" Dick raised an eyebrow as the exited the cafeteria and started to walk towards Dick's class.

Mac about choked on her juice and looked at him through the corner of her eye. "No, that's not what I said." Mac turned her head to hide her blush.

"I beg to differ, you said, and I quote, 'The blonde headed sexy frat boy,'" Dick chuckled and looked down at Mac's face. "You think I'm sexy," He sang.

Mac rolled her eyes but Dick just continued to sing, loudly. "You're not going stop are you?" She quirked.

"Nope, you think I'm sexy, you wanna marry me, and you wanna fu-" Mac slapped her hand across his mouth.

"Alright I think you're sexy, there! Now shut up and go learn." Mac yelled, a little too loudly.

"Alright, alright, later Mackie." Dick grinned and walked into the building leaving Mac shaking her head in disbelief.

As Mac turned around to head off to her dorm her phone rang again. "Yes Dick,"

"_You forgot to tell me how the interview went while you were basking in all my sexiness, its okay I have that affect on women." _

Mac sighed, trying to conceal the urge to run into the building and punch Dick. "I think I did pretty well, they scheduled me for a second interview next week."

"_That's great Mackie, really, really great." _Dick tried to sound excited but let's just face it, excitement and Mac leaving Neptune for some little town in Nevada didn't sound well together, at all.

"Really? That emotion is sometimes mistaken as disappointment. What's going on Dick?" Mac felt worried for her friend. She thought he would be ecstatic for her.

"_It's nothing Mac, really. I was distracted. I am very happy for you! We should celebrate tonight!" _

"Um, yeah that sounds great. Talk to you later. Bye!" Mac hung up and frowned. She knew there was something up with Dick and she intended on finding what it was about.

--MaDi--

"I am so happy for you Mac!" Veronica hugged Mac as she entered the suite. "This is awesome, I have great news too!"

"What is it?" Mac asked as they walked into the suite where Logan, Parker, Piz, Wallace, and Dick were sitting drinking their respected drinks.

"I am going to the FBI!" She screamed and jumped up and down smiling.

Everyone smiled and got up and hugged Veronica, except Piz that is. Mac noticed this and frowned, walking over to him and sat down. "You know one should be happy for Veronica." Mac looked over at Logan who was happy for her even though she knew that it was eating him up inside, at least him was over there.

"I know and we had talked about this but still," Piz looked down at his drink.

"It's still hard, I know." Mac nodded sympathetically and looked over a Dick who was smiling and saying something to Veronica. And she frowned at the pang the site of Dick smiling gave her in her heart.

Dick had just told Veronica that she was going to totally kick ass in the FBI, they had no idea what was coming their way when he felt a pair of eyes on him, burning on his cheek. He didn't have to, but he looked over and saw that it was Mac. He just smiled and winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes. _When will she see me the way I see her every day?_ Dick thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So here you all go! Sorry for the painful wait, but, when it is me-the longer it takes to update, the better the update! I want to personally thank **Adja** (go check out her stuff! Seriously!) for helping me with so much! She is awesome! Yep. So, on with the show right? Right, well first things first. The songs used in this chapter are (in order) "Bad Boyfriend" by Garbage (**Adja** picked that one) and "My Best Friend" by Weezer. I **highly** suggest listening to them as you read the appropriate times; it adds depth or whatever you call it. Read!

* * *

**By The Way  
**Chapter Two

Mac and Dick were walking through the grocery store buying food. Her parents were going out of town, thankfully with Ryan, for a couple weeks and wanted to make sure the house was safe and watched over for but they didn't think to stock up the house with food for her. They just left some money on the counter.

"Dick, we are not buying that." Mac reached in the cart and put the gumball machine back on the shelf for the third time. "Now, come on we need to go get some more fruits and vegetables." Mac linked her arm with Dick's and began walking, ignoring Dick's cute pout aimed to her.

"You're basically a meanie, you should know." Dick pouted but took over pushing the shopping cart for Mac.

"Get over it," Mac smiled. "Oh, strawberries!" She ran over to grab two things of strawberries along with bananas and oranges.

"I don't think I have seen you so excited about strawberries, Mac." Dick commented as they approached the beer and alcohol aisle. Dick steered them down there, and to his surprise, Mac didn't object.

"And I have never seen you so amped about a mini gumball machine before." Mac smirked. "We both know that you will get to excited and eat them all within an hour and then it would be one ugly trip to the emergency room at five in the morning."

"Whatever, you are still mean." Dick reached for a twenty four pack of Bud Light.

Mac bit her lip wondering why he was buying beer and a case of twenty four at that. "Um, Dick," She tilted her head towards the beer with a questioning look.

"Oh, this, I am buying it for Logan. I, however, am just buying this." Dick held up and twelve pack of Bud Light. "I told you Mackie, I don't drink like that anymore." Dick pulled Mac into a bear hug and then gently kissed the top of her head, remembering that night when he decided to quick drinking to be drunk. It was after sophomore year and his dad had gotten out of prison on 'good behavior' which Dick highly doubted, and Dick had gotten so drunk that if Mac hadn't been taking a midnight stroll down the beach at the exact moment she did, he would be a goner. She had to drive him to the hospital and he had to have his stomach pumped. He knew Mac really preferred him quitting all together but he could just quit cold turkey. And plus, it's not like he has been drunk for the last two years like he used to be.

"Does that sound okay?" Mac had asked while looking at the mixed drinks.

"What?" Dick asked, walking up to stand beside her.

"I asked you if I had a cook out this weekend at my house, if you'd cook the steaks for everyone who eats steaks and mix the drinks." Mac repeated.

"Oh, sure thing Mackie." Dick smiled, returning to the cart and pushing it towards the front while Mac walked by him, once again, wrapping her arm around his and leaning her head on his shoulder, something she did when she was tired. "You tired?" Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulders so that she would be more comfortable.

"Yes, god, it's like all I have been doing is studying for finals and finals don't even start until two weeks away!" Mac sighed in frustration, but was relaxed in Dick's embrace.

"You're smart Mac; you don't need to stress yourself all the time." Dick said as he gave her a reassuring squeeze and then released her to fit in the checkout line.

"Shit," Mac closed her eyes.

"What?" Dick asked her as he stared at her worried.

"I forgot, um, you know, women things," Mac blushed.

"Oh, wait here and I will go get them for you. What kind do you use?" Dick asked.

Mac smiled; amazed that he would go get her feminine products. Him. Dick. Hilarious. "Um, Kotex pads." She blushed again.

"Alright, I will be right back." Dick said and he took off running towards the female products. Thankfully the line was long enough to allow him time to run and grab the pads and be back to pay for Mac's things. He wasn't letting her pay for all that food and what not, he just wasn't.

He returned shortly and handed her two kinds. "I wasn't sure, they all looked fucking alike." Dick breathed in since he ran all the way there and back.

Mac had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't burst out laughing at how comical he looked holding up to packages of pads in the air. "Um, these," Mac grabbed the package from his left hand. "Thanks Dickie," Mac smiled, calling him her nickname for him.

"You're welcome Mackie," Dick tousled up Mac's hair.

Dick paid for everything. It took a lot of convincing, but Mac finally let up and let him, standing back with her arms folded against her chest and she was pouting. "You know, you look so cute when you are acting about five," Dick laughed as they were walking out to his truck.

"And you always act five." Mac rolled her eyes and grabbed two bags and jumped up on the tailgate lining to lay the bags carefully in the bed of his truck.

"Dude, I hate it when you do that!" Dick yelled, but handed her a few more bags.

"Oh hush, I wouldn't dare dream of messing up the paint job." Mac replied.

"Not the point dear, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." Dick handed her the twelve pack of beer.

"Oh I will be fine." Mac rolled her eyes once again and then jumped down as Dick pulled the twenty four packs out and she pushed the cart in the cart rank. "Come on," Mac yelled and climbed into the passenger seat.

Dick breathed in air and he tried to ignore the fact that he was in love with her. He was in love with his best friend. _Great; fan_fucking_tabulous!_

* * *

Mac was sitting on the loveseat couch in the den, once again studying, when her cell phone rang. She put her books down and reached over for her phone.

"The most boring bored girl in Neptune," She answered.

"_You're not boring Mac, maybe a little on the educational side of things, but defiantly not boring."_

"Hi, Veronica." Mac smiled.

"_Hi yourself Mac, I heard about a cook out at your casa tonight. Tis true?"_

"Tis very true my evil genius," Mac replied and got up when she heard the front door open wondering who it was. Seeing it was Dick with a whole bunch of bags for the cook out she sat back down.

"_When can Piz and I come over?"_

"Whenever you can, Dick just got here with the steaks." Mac said as she decided to get up off the couch and walked into the kitchen where Dick was wearing her mother's apron and her dad's chef hat. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing at him and grabbed her camera from the counter and snapped a picture of him as he started to lay the chicken and steaks in some kind of marinate sauce.

He turned around, growled, and then ran after her.

"Listen, come over whenever, come over now, but I gotta go, Dick's chasing me!" Mac hung up before she ran into her parents room and tried to shut the door but Dick was to quick and slipped in through the space and picked Mac up over his shoulder, then proceeded to throw her on her parents bed. "I swear to god Richard Casablancas Jr. if you even try to tickle me there will be repercussions." Mac pointed her finger at Dick's face in annoyance.

"Fine," Dick said and sat next to her and fingered the satin material on the bed. He cleared his throat as silently as he could. Mac and him on a bed, that wasn't the greatest of ideas. Well, it would be, for him, but since Mac was never going to be his, he had to avoid torturing himself. Worried that she might notice how uneasy he was, he opted for joking shyly, looking down at Mac and grinning. "Is this where you were conceived?"

Mac smacked him in the chest and got up to walk back in the kitchen to start making her dinner.

Dick sighed and followed her. "So, who was that on the phone?" He asked as they reentered the kitchen.

"Veronica, her and Piz will be over soon." Mac replied and grabbed the fruit from the fridge and began cutting them up into various sizes and threw them all into a bowl.

"I don't like that Piz guy," Dick said as he set the meat in glass saucerpans with the marinate sauces into the fridge.

Mac rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know you don't but that's not your place to say whom Veronica dates."

"But Ronnie belongs with Logan, you know that." Dick looked down at Mac. He didn't realize how pretty she was when he was chasing her down the hall. She was wearing a mossy light green spaghetti strap dress with a few light layers of sky blue and a darker green at the bottom. The dress reached right above her knees. Her hair was dead straight and he noticed she had some light blue streaks through her hair. She was wearing the necklace he gave her a year ago when she had won an award for the best webpage design or something; it was a big, freaking deal. The necklace was silver with flat heart attached, he had bought it from Tiffany & Co. and Mac almost died of shock that Dick bought something from Tiffany's. But she still wore it every day, afraid of the possibility of losing it. Dick had never seen her without it and that moved him for two reasons. One, obviously, he had got the present right. Mac wasn't the kind of girl to wear something not to offend someone. Two, it was from him, and it was precious to her. Only late at night the third reason reached his consciousness sometimes. The pendant was against her skin all the time, just above her gorgeous breasts.

Mac was eyeing Dick from where she was cutting vegetables now and couldn't believe the shirt he was wearing. It was a black t-shirt with a piñata on it and below the piñata it said 'I'd Hit That'. It never seized to amaze Mac at how many crack up tees Dick owned. He was also wearing some faded blue jeans with a few tears at the knees, and brown flip flops. His hair looked clean and he was wearing the necklace she had bought him when he had passed some test that he was really worried about a year ago. It was a double leather stringed necklace, very masculine, and a silver four leaf clover connected the leather. He wore it every day, Mac was sure he had never taken it off. It might have been silly, but she liked having something from him around her neck and something from her around his. More than friendship bracelets, it stated how important they had grown to the other.

The doorbell ringing brought the two friends out of their thoughts and Mac said she would get it. She returned with Piz and Veronica in tow.

"Holy crap, I need a camera! Dick Casablancas. Cooking. Surely I must be dreaming or something." Veronica said shocked but then she smiled and walked over to him to see what he was doing.

"Ha ha, Ronnie, I am fucking awesome at steaks," Dick said as he flipped her off.

"Well this doesn't look like steaks, if it is I am going to have to suggest take out." Veronica laughed.

"No smartass, this is sis kabobs for Mackie, she doesn't eat meat remember?" Dick countered back throwing a few fruits and vegetables at Veronica's face.

"I think you two are enjoying each other's company, should I get the camera now or when you two make each other friendship bracelets?" Logan asked in a comical tone as he set the radio and CD cases on the kitchen counter.

"You're so funny Logan, shut it." Dick glared, flipping him off as well and turned back to making Mac's sis kabobs.

Logan rolled his eyes and then turned to Veronica and Mac. "Hi Veronica, Mac," Logan nodded.

"Hi Logan, it's nice that you came, can I get you anything to drink?" Mac asked, feeling like she should since she was hosting this cook out and it was her house.

"Ah, yes I would just like water for now. Thanks," Logan replied and went back to looking at Veronica. "So, where is Piz?" Logan asked.

"Right here, hi Logan." Piz greeted as he set the rest of the equipment for the evening on the table and then he slipped his arm around Veronica's lower back.

Mac rolled her eyes at Dick as she was getting Logan's water, trying to not giggle when Dick did the same. "Here ya go Logan," Mac said as she turned around. "Where's Parker?" Mac asked and received a thankful look from Veronica.

"Oh she had to make a stop before heading over." Logan replied then went back to looking at Veronica. He really wished her and him talked more, Veronica and him. They tried to be acquaintances after the whole beating Piz to a pulp that one evening at the end of freshman year but it wasn't going so well. Veronica spent all her time with either Wallace or Piz or Mac. Logan knew he still loved her and he knew he'd always love her but it was too complicated. This wasn't high school anymore, it was barely college either.

"Is Wallace coming?" Mac asked as she took out the chicken and meat for Dick, who then took it and put it out on the grill.

"Um, he might be a little late, but he is coming I know that much." Veronica replied and then turned her head and began talking in hush tones with Piz.

Mac nodded and then went outside with Dick feeling uncomfortable around Veronica and Piz.

"Hey Mackers," Dick smiled goofily while holding the spatula up in his right hand, yes, still wearing the apron and hat.

"Hey," Mac replied dryly and sat down on one of the patio furniture.

Dick put the cooking utensil down and walked over to Mac and sat across from her. "What's the happs Mac?" He smiled, trying to get her to too, but no such luck.

Mac seemed to have snapped out of her stoup and looked at Dick. "Oh nothing," She replied.

Dick shook his head, "No, don't pull that with me Mac, you should know better." Dick reached over and shook Mac's body jokingly. "Talk to me,"

"Oh just seeing Veronica and Piz and Logan and Parker all the time, it's just like this constant reminder that I don't have someone." Mac looked down at her hands, feeling embarrassed that she had just told Dick that.

Dick nodded in agreement with Mac. She had no idea how much he agreed and understood what she meant, no freaking clue. "You will find your person, you know, he may be right under your nose Mac." Dick swallowed and leaned in to tell her something, "Mac?"

Mac looked back at Dick, hearing the urgent tone in his voice. "Yeah Dick?"

"Do you think that maybe sometime we could-" Dick started but then someone with an extremely too high voice yelled Mac's name.

Mac just stared at Dick waiting for him to continue with what he was saying, the wait was driving her crazy and she wished Parker would just shut the hell up. But, no Parker had to come out to the patio.

"Mac! I have been yelling your name like five times! Come inside I have a surprise for you!" Parker grabbed Mac's hand and dragged her into the house. Mac looked back at Dick and saw that his head was in his hands and it looked like he was talking to himself. Then he looked up at Mac and she frowned apologetically at him. He just nodded and got up to finish the steaks, silently kicking himself for what he almost said to Mac, his best friend.

"Oh, hey Bronson,"

Dick's head shot up, _no fucking way_! Dick threw the spatula down on the ground and walked inside and sure enough Chicken Soup Boy was standing there in the kitchen hugging 'his' Mac. It pissed him off, like literally it made him want to take his face and put it on the grill and fry his ass. But he restrained himself from doing so because: 1. Bronson would probably sue him for messing his face up or something, 2. Mac wouldn't be all too happy about it. "Hey Brawny!" Dick smiled and went to bump fist with the guy, who looked at him questionably and then back to Mac.

"You remember Dick right?" Mac asked, biting her lip. She had seen the look that was in Dick's eyes when he saw that Bronson was here and it worried her a little.

"How could I not, he almost bashed one of our meetings last semester remember?" Bronson glared at Mac as Mac and Dick cracked up, even Veronica did because she was there with Dick to pick Mac up from one of the PHAT meetings. "And my name is Bronson,"

"I told you it was a dare and I had no way out of it!" Dick shook his head like Bronson should just forget about it already. He completely ignored Bronson correcting him with his name, Dick would call him whatever he felt like.

Bronson just rolled his eyes and asked for where the bathroom was. Dick thought that was weird, he knew Mac and Bronson dated for a while freshman year; he never came over to her house in the, what, five months they dated?

Mac then walked back out to the patio where she sat on the hammock by the patio, hoping no one followed her.

* * *

Veronica walked over to Parker. "Did you invite him?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I thought I would invite him since I was the one who got them together in the first place, why not again?" Parker replied, flipping some of her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Did you think it would have been nice if you had warned her?" Veronica asked, her eyebrows flaring up and at dumb Parker could be. She shouldn't have just thrown Bronson at Mac, especially when it was their little cook out monthly date; they all got together once a month to hang out, drink and did karaoke.

"Um not really, should have I?" Parker asked, frowning.

Veronica shook her head. "Never mind, it's okay, I guess, I hope." Veronica said the last part to herself as she spotted Mac on the hammock.

Dick had followed Veronica's stare and his shoulders slouched and he walked out there. He knew she probably wanted to be alone but whatever, he didn't care. "I can make him leave if you want," Dick suggested as he sat down in the grass in front of the Mac.

Mac sat up a bit, "Who says I want him to go," Mac asked trying to act nonchalant.

"Seriously? You're sitting on the hammock, alone, while everyone is inside." Dick replied, grinning politely and all knowing for he knew Mac better than she knew herself.

Mac just sat up the rest of the way and looked down at Dick and smiled. "Please, don't worry about it okay, let's just have fun okay?"

"Okay, I won't do anything unless you tell me to." Dick agreed and held his hand up for her help.

Mac smiled and leant him her hand, struggling to pull his manly weight up off the ground and then they both walked back into the house, both trying to somehow enjoy the evening.

* * *

Two hours had passed and the group was done eating dinner and now were crying they were laughing so hard as Logan and Dick were on the stage, also known as the patch of grass in front of the patio, singing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion, acting like the lovers in 'Titanic'. Mac was totally never letting this down.

"Are you sure you two aren't gay?" Wallace laughed. He had hung out with Dick and Logan enough now that he considered, shockingly, them as his close friends.

"Are you sure you don't want to take that back because we get to choose who gets up there next and what song," Dick leered as he took a swig of his beer and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Mac's lap, and slouched an arm around the back of her chair.

Wallace gulped and Logan laughed loudly. "Chill Wally, I much rather see…" Logan's vision went from Parker to Veronica to finally Mac, who was trying her best to not look up from her interesting dark purple finger nail polish. "Mac Daddy," Logan bellowed and threw some popcorn her way.

Mac's head shot up and gave him a pleading look. "But I am not even liquored up yet," Mac frowned.

Parker laughed and threw some potato chips at Mac. "Get up there hot stuff, we all know you can sing like Christina Aguilera."

"I will even let you pick the song Mackie," Dick mentioned as he tickled her side lightly.

Veronica sat up from her chair and began drumming the table while stomping her feet. Everyone joined in as well and Dick yelled, "Do it," a coupled times before Mac grabbed his beer and downed it quickly before also grabbing Logan's and doing the same. "Yes!" Dick yelled already knowing that she was going to sing. He also tried to ignore the feeling that Mac drinking the two beers quickly was doing to him because that was just fucking hot.

"But if anyone of you laugh just know it will be like me holding a magnifying glass and you all are little ants and it's a bright, sunshiny day." Mac threatened as she pointed her finger at each one of them and then went to find the perfect song to sing. Smiling devilishly she grabbed the microphone and started the song.

Dick felt his heartbeat accelerate when the teasing music swelled up. This definitely called for a sexy song. It was like riding the large waves that ended up in a mess. This was really fucking good to do, but when you reach the end it's extremely painful. He knew Mac was going to be just like that; just as good and exhilarating, and just as deadly because…duh, how could he, EVER, have her?

Mac began humming slightly as she swayed her hips, defiantly on the tipsy side of life and not caring. She loved this song and the band. Plus, she always sang it so she knew the words perfectly. "_I've got a fever, come check it and see_," She started. "_There's something burning and rolling in me. We may not last but we'll have fun till it ends_." Mac was hugging the microphone tightly to her mouth; she used her index finger in a beckoning gesture. "_C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_." Then she rocked her hips in exact beat to the drums afterwards.

Dick about fell out of his chair. He knew she wasn't 'beckoning' him per say, but a guy can dream right? _Right?_

"I _wanna hear you call out my name. I wanna see you burn up in flames. Keep you on ice so I can show all my friends. C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_." Mac continued to sing.

Veronica whooped and clapped her hands. She was enjoying her friend's performance a lot. Wallace grinned at the sparkle of pride in her eyes. Maybe they were the only ones not dead struck by Mac's talent and sexy demeanor because they were her closet friends so far.

Wallace looked around at Logan and saw him watching approvingly and noticed Parker looking both awed and almost pissed because Mac looked hotter than her.

He saw Piz glaring at something and followed his roommate's gaze to Dick. He helped his chuckle at the sight. The only thing that was lacking drool, and he was thankful for that. Otherwise, Dick looked like the average in-love, totally whipped dude. Wallace wondered why he was the only one to see it.

" _So ripe so sweet come suck it and see, but watch out Daddy I sting like a bee." _Mac sung with a wink for Logan. As he laughed at her reference, she came closer and slightly ran her nails on his shirt as she sang the rest._ "I know some tricks I swear will give you the bends…" _She tilted her head to the side and it reminded him of Lilly. _"C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend…"_

"_My fever's rising you ran into luck_." Mac turned to Veronica and smiled. "_Say what sugar, you wanna get what_?" Mac cocked an eyebrow and Veronica just grinned, playing along because she could tell that Piz and Logan, even Bronson were entranced with Mac. "_I wanna give you one hundred and ten_." Mac again used her index finger gesture to the group, again to no one in particular but Dick still felt that feeling of a corkscrew in the lower part of his abdomen when she sang the catch phrase in which the whole song was based upon. "_C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_."

"_It's wild the way you tease me_," Dick unconsciously nodded his head to that statement, and also licked his lips. "_It's wild the way you free me, its wild the way you reach me; wrapped me up in your wire from the start._" Dick would have gotten up and grabbed Mac by the waist and yanked her to the side of the house and jumped her. IF, that was the key word; he would have his way with her right now, before she had the chance to finish the damn song if she wouldn't push him away. If_, I fucking hate that word_, Dick thought as he resituated himself in his patio chair all thanks to his erection.

Mac, oblivious to Dick's body language, started to move more around the 'stage', throwing her whole body into the musical base and guitars and drums, she was one with the song. "_You've got the women waiting in line. I'm not asking you to make up your mind, but I can make you happy at least now and then_." She walked back to the microphone stand and whispered huskily, not knowing the effect she had on a specific member of her audience, and smiling mischievously again as she sang, "_I've got something special for my bad boyfriend_…"

Bronson kept looking back and forth between Mac and Dick, painfully noticing how Dick was reacting to Mac's song and movements. He could tell that there was defiantly something going on between the two and couldn't take it anymore.

"If _you can't love me honey go on just pretend, I've saved something special for the very end_." Mac wasn't really looking at anyone in particular still except the occasional smile or roll eye at Veronica or Logan and Wallace, but she accidently locked eyes with Dick and she was taken aback. Mac was pretty sure she saw some emotions in those light blues that she had never seen. She saw his normal caring, loving eyes but this time they were clouded with something that Mac would rather not think about. Was it simple, pure lust? Of course there was lust in Dick's eyes, but, towards her?

She couldn't stop staring into those blue, blue eyes while singing the very last lines of the song. "_If you can't love me honey, go on just pretend. C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend." _She repeated the last line over a few times, finally managing to tear her eyes away from Dick. She didn't want people to know how odd she felt about what she had just seen in his eyes. Maybe she was completely mistaken and a fool, or maybe there was something so then it was private. Luckily for them, the whole group-apart from maybe Bronson- took her last attitude as another stage play because she had sang one part to almost everyone so far.

She finished with taking a deep breath to calm her ramping heartbeat, and it dawned on her that she had just done a very daring thing and she began to feel hot for a totally different reason.

Everyone was in shock that Mac was that sexy, that she could pull that off. They only person who probably already knew Mac had it in her was Dick; however, it still knock the wind out of him that she had brought it out so randomly. But, he had always known Mac had the kind of beauty and sexiness that was unknown to the beholder.

Bronson was getting irritated more and more by the minute at Dick's reaction and at Mac's way of-if you asked him-leading them both on.

"Um, gee, thanks guys. I don't feel like a dweeb at all." Mac laughed nervously, completely sober now.

Logan let out a cat whistle as he stood up and clapped. "Hell, if I'd known that earlier I would have been your bad boyfriend!!" Logan yelled winked at Mac and she breathed out in relief. She smiled brightly at her friend; inwardly thanking him to be the person he was, always able to make her feel good about herself with a simple joke. Logan was good at that.

Veronica scoffed and stood up, playfully shoving Logan a bit behind her. "Shut up Logan, get in line. I'll be Mac's bad _girlfriend_." Veronica stated while leaning forward and playfully licking her lips making Mac laugh out loud at her crazy friend.

No one noticed Bronson leave through the side gate.

"Thanks guys, really. But now I am completely sober so that will be my last performance for the night." Mac chuckled and kept her eyes on anyone, anything, but Dick, and bowing.

"So, who is going to be next M-Dawg?" Wallace rubbed his hands together, curious to see who would be next. Mac pursed her lips and put her hand under her chin to scope out her contestants. She looked at Veronica and then to Wallace and smiled. "No, dawg, that don't mean pick me, you never pick me." Wallace protested.

"Well, you know what they say; there is a first time for everything Waldo." Dick said in a singsong voice and crushed an empty beer can.

Mac stared at him with curiosity and then yanked him up from his chair. "Go join him and Veronica up there Dickie," Mac pushed him over to the 'stage' with a grumpy Wallace and an over-eager Mars. "Okay, sit tight while I find a song."

Dick grunted and plopped himself on the grass. Veronica stared at him from above like he had grown another head. "What? She said 'sit' tight…" Dick rolled his eyes and Wallace chuckled.

Mac looked through the CDs that were available to her and picked out the perfect song for her closes friends. She smiled to herself as she placed the CD into the stereo and lowered herself into Dick's seat, propping her feet in her old chair, waiting for "My Best Friend" by Weezer to begin.

Within the first second Veronica smiled knowing what song it was, Wallace smiled too. It was 'their' song from senior year. Dick wore a frown until the vocals came in and then he grinned goofily at Mac and stared to dance freely, shaking his head from side to side, causing his blonde mane to go wild. Then Wallace broke out with the air guitar and he went to town. Veronica did the robot with Dick and then Wallace picked Veronica up by her feet, Dick picking her up by the arms, and then they both swung her side to side. After that, they weren't really singing anymore, just goofing around. It looked so fun that Mac grabbed Logan and ran up there with them and they all started to dance, and laugh, and sing at the top of their lungs.

Piz just sat back and laughed at how goofy his friends were as he opened another beer.

Parker had gone inside to use the restroom and when she returned she saw Logan twirling Veronica and then dipping her to the side while rocking out. Parker knew she shouldn't be worrying about Logan and Veronica but, with those two, you never knew.

"_There is no other one that can take your place_," Veronica sang slash yelled while jumping up and down.

"_I feel happy inside when I see your face_," Logan said, not sang, to Dick who then punched Logan in the chest before singing, "_I hope you believe me_."

"_Cuz I speak sincerely_." Mac turned to Wallace.

"_And I mean it when I tell you_…" Wallace sang to Veronica.

"_You're my best friend_," Dick turned to Veronica and then to Mac. "_And love you_,"

Then Logan turned to Wallace with a small smile and his right hand on his heart in an endearing way. "_And_ _I love you_," Wallace then punched him in the chest too.

"_Yes I dooooooooo_." Mac and Veronica yelled while hugging each other tightly.

Once the song was over Parker clapped, and was trying hard to smile and not let the 'friendly' display of emotion between her friend and her boy friend get to her. "That was so cute; I wish we could have videotaped that!" Parked chirped as she ran up and threw her arms around Logan's waist.

Mac felt more comfortable around Dick now, and so Dick around Mac, so when Dick threw his arm around Mac's shoulder, Mac responded by throwing her arm around Dick's waist and leaning her head against his chest.

Veronica ran over to Piz and jumped on his lap. "How did I do honey?" She asked with her right cheek pointed upward, clearly expecting a kiss. Piz, of course, kissed Veronica on the cheek.

"You did great." Piz kissed her again before resting his forehead on hers.

"Dude, you are totally made for the stage Mackie," Dick whispered in Mac's ear.

"Hey, where did Bronson go?" Wallace asked.

Mac lifted her head off of Dick's chest and looked around. "I guess he must have left…" She trailed off as she released herself from Dick's grasp to look around for any clues as to where he went.

"Oh, hey, Mac I think you just got a text message." Parker said and handed Mac her phone.

Mac read the text that was from Bronson. It read; _I enjoyed tonight but I don't think it is such a great idea that we continue seeing each other. I am sorry. Goodbye._ Mac closed her phone and gripped onto it so she wouldn't throw it across the yard. He couldn't at least say goodbye in person?

Dick walked up to his best friend and rubbed her back soothingly. "What did he say?"

Mac turned around and bit back the tears. "He said goodbye." Mac rushed into the house and practically ran down the hall to her room.

Dick sighed and turned to the group. "I think we all need to pack up and head on home." Logan nodded, understanding why; he had seen Mac tear up.

"Yeah, okay," Logan picked up his beer cans and plates and whispered in his B.F.F.'s ear, "Make sure she is okay. If she isn't, we should pay Bronson a visit."

Dick, with his hands on his hips, nodded.

"See ya Dick," Wallace bumped fist with him and walked into the house.

Veronica told Piz that she would meet him in the car and that she needed to talk to Dick first. "Hey, do we know what Bronson said?"

Dick shook his head negative. "Nope, fucking tool, I am going to-" Veronica stopped him with her hand on his arm. He looked at saw Mac walking outside and over to them. "Hey buddy," Dick greeted his puffy eyed crush, crush being the absolute smallest explanation of his feelings towards Mac. Veronica smiled sadly before wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Are you going to be okay?" Veronica asked, her head buried in Mac's shoulder.

Mac nodded before pulling apart from Veronica. "Yeah, I should be fine. He just thought it would be better for us not to see each other." Mac shrugged it off like it was no big deal but Dick knew better, it was a big fucking deal, if not to her, defiantly to him. Nobody makes his Mackie cry, not like that, not without getting a serious beat down.

Veronica said she had to go because Piz was dropping her off at home or else she would stay over. After everyone was gone Dick was helping Mac pick up the trash. "So what did he say exactly?" Dick asked out of the blue. Music was softly playing still and the late evening breeze was toying with Mac's hair and Dick needed to talk or something to get his mind off of her.

Mac stood up and tied the trash bag, throwing it to the side of the house. "Basically, 'I had a great time tonight Mac but I have decided that we would be better off not seeing each other anymore. Sorry, goodbye.'" Mac replied in a monotone voice.

Dick grimaced before doing the same thing with his trash bag. "That bastard." He grunted as he threw the bag over to the side of the house.

"Dick, he isn't a bastard." Mac insisted.

Dick laughed bitterly. "You're kidding right? He left without saying you goodbye, and then he does it in a fucking text message while also telling you off!" Dick stopped. "No, wait, he isn't a bastard." Mac relaxed that he agreed. "He is a pussy." Dick spattered.

Mac got angry, she loved Dick, he was her best friend but sometimes he really needed to learn when to shut up! "Don't call him that! God, you don't get it do you?" Mac yelled, covering her face with her hands and sitting on the ground.

Dick's head snapped over to Mac who was now sitting on the grass with her knees under her chin. "Mackie," Dick soothed and sat down next to her. "I am sorry, I am, it just pisses me off when people treat you like that. That's all. I won't say another word about Brawny-I mean Bronson." Dick promised and took her hands off of her face and it broke his heart to see that she was crying.

"He said we shouldn't see each other anymore, we weren't even 'seeing' each other! Parker was the one that invited him, not me!" Mac sobbed.

Dick really wanted to punch Parker, if he wouldn't get arrested and if it didn't go against his morals, for inviting Bronson unannounced like that. "Shush, it's okay." Dick wrapped his arm around her back and lowered them so that they were lying on their backs, looking up at the night time sky and the stars.

Mac moved on her side and wrapped her arm around Dick as well. "I hate boys," She mumbled as she put her face in the crook of Dick's neck.

"You don't hate me do you?" Dick asked teasingly and also somewhat attentively. He grinned when he felt her head shake fast.

"No, no, I could never hate you Dickie," She laughed.

"Good, cuz I don't really know what I would do if you did." Dick mumbled.

Mac laughed loudly, like she had been waiting to let it out for a while and just lightly patted Dick's chest.

They laid like that for quite a while, amazed at how clear the sky was that they could actually see the stars.

"Why don't we go inside and watch some TV and worry about picking up the rest of the stuff tomorrow." Mac asked as she got back on her feet and leaned down to pull Dick up as well.

As Dick gained composer at his feet, swaying slightly at the amount of alcohol in his system. It wasn't a lot, but enough to make him light headed. "Sounds good," Dick agreed.

"I am going to shower and put some pjs on, you can use my parents shower if you need to. Just grab some of my dad's clothes if you plan on staying over." Mac hollered at Dick as she made her way to the bathroom.

Dick blew out some hot air from his lungs and braced himself on the back of the couch, calming 'himself' down. But every time he closed his eyes he thought of Mac dancing provocatively and singing huskily. Deciding he needed a cold shower, he locked the back door along with the front door and headed down to Mac's parent's room, staring incredulously at their king-sized bed like it was a disease, then groaned when he heard the shower start in the main bathroom.

"She will be the death of me, I am sure of it." Dick said solemnly as he threw off his clothes and walked into the master bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here, here little readers and reviewers! I am back with an UD for this story!! I realized it's been OVER two months. Oh geez, so sorry. Major writer's block. We are coming towards the end of the first chapter in this MADI story that is not even close to being done telling. (smiles) I hope you enjoy!  
**A/N2:** Giving credit where credit due: **Adja** for the Dick/Bronson scene. It was genius and shows the real Dick in this story.

**By The Way  
**Chapter Three

Mac was sitting comfortably on the couch in her matching boy shorts and tank top pajamas and light green robe while Dick was wearing his boxers and one of Mac's dad's tees. They were sitting silently, watching the season finale of Grey's Anatomy that Mac had taped during the party.

Dick kept looking over at Mac. Her legs were exposed and her breast barely fit in her tank top. If she only knew that it drove Dick insane maybe she would have settled for a hoodie and some sweatpants. Shit, that would turn Dick on even more. _I can never win can I? _

"Well, I am beat!" Mac yawned as she stretched her arms in the air, involuntarily pushing her boobs outward for Dick.

_Shit Mac,_ Dick thought and tried to cover his erection. "Me too, time for bed!" Dick stood up quickly and walked behind the couch and kissed Mac on the top of her head. "See ya in the morning kay?" Dick asked and waited for her to nod before kissing her once more on the head and walking down the dark hallway to her parent's room.

Mac stood and went to check the doors and saw that Dick had already locked the house up. _He is such a great friend,_ Mac thought as she entered her room. She hung her robe on the back of her door and then walked over to her old bed and got in, pulling the covers up to her chin and falling asleep to the soft tapping of rain on the roof.

Dick lay on his back, on the bed with his hands clasped behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Rain was starting to fall softly on the roof and the wind was picking up so the tree right outside Mac's parent's room was swaying its branches, causing abstract designs on the ceiling and the adjacent wall. He willingly let his mind think about Mac and how he was going to stop thinking about her other than his best friend. Not that he wanted to stop thinking about being with her, kissing her and doing all the things couples do, _yeah, so what, I can be cheesy at times,_ but the fact that it was slowly killing him caused a bit of a problem.

* * *

Mac was woken up by a loud rumble and a bright crack of lightening. She hated thunderstorms. She loved the rain just not the thunder and the strikes of lightening. Those scared the shit out of her. Not wanting to be alone, she rolled out of bed and walked out of her room and down the hall to her parent's room.

Dick was asleep on his stomach and snoring loudly and he looked so cute, a calm expression on his face. He was still fully clothed so she was thankful for that. In the past whenever her parents would go out of town and she would have to house sit he'd usually tag along and at times not wear anything to bed until Mac made it mandatory for him to do so around her.

She giggled when moved his head to face the other direction.

Her parents had a king sized bed so she was able to slide in next to him without having to wake him up completely to get some bed.

Dick mumbled something before he flipped over in his sleep, smacking Mac right in the face with his arm, causing her to yelp out in pain and smacking him multiple times so he would either A. wake up, or B. move his body off of hers. When neither happened and Dick just snored louder she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly pissed because she was very uncomfortable.

"Mackie?"

Mac turned her head slowly to look at Dick who was had barely opened his eyes and was absentmindedly drumming on her stomach with his finger tips. Dick saw her irritated face and furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Your entire weight is basically on top of me and I cannot breathe." Mac snapped.

Dick looked down and noticed he was indeed on top of Mac and scooted himself off to his side. "Sorry, why are you in here anyways?" He rested his head on his hand. Mac did the same, showing her cleavage once again and making Dick take slow breaths to calm himself.

"The thunderstorm." She replied simply.

Dick looked out the window and saw lightening and heard the hail hitting the roof and then looked back down at Mac who was chipping off some of the nail polish off her nails. He knew how much thunderstorms scared her and regardless of how much it was killing him to be this close to her in a bed he knew what he had to do. "Come here," He lifted his arm for her to get closer, which she did and he could feel that she immediately relaxed. "Go to sleep Mackie, I am right here, I won't let anything happen to you."

Mac nodded and whispered thanks before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Psst, Dick, wake up," Mac whispered, shaking him on the arm. "Dick!"

"What? Is everything okay Mac?" Dick sat up and rubbed his face.

"You were talking in your sleep,"

Dick looked at Mac and squelched his face up and then rubbed his face again before settling back down in the covers. "What did I say?" He laughed a little; talking in his sleep? That was a first.

"You said you loved me." Mac said slowly.

Dick's eyes widened and he sat up again. "Well, uh, I do love you Mac, you're my best friend." He reached out to touch her arm but she moved away.

"You said you were in love with me," She said and her voice was soft, and there was a bit of fear in it as well.

Dick swallowed.

"Why are you in love with me, now? Why would you tell me that now?" She was on the edge of tears now.

Dick felt tears in his eyes too, seeing her like this was killing him and was the exact reason why he didn't want to tell her. But apparently his subconscious…or is it unconscious? Whatever, he never did pay attention in his psychology class. Whichever consciousness it was went ahead and told her. "Uh, I don't know. I didn't mean for it to come out I uh, wow is this hard…" Dick rubbed his face again with both of his hands before getting out of the bed.

Mac got up as well and hugged herself with her arms and started pacing. "You can't love me, not now? I am about to leave in like three weeks Dick!" She threw her hands in the air and stared at him in the dark, the lightening outside lit his face up and she could tell he was just as surprised as she was.

"Don't you think I know that Mac?! Don't you think I know what this will do, what it is already doing to our friendship? God, that's exactly why I haven't told you or anyone, It has been so hard not to say it, when you flirt with guys or when you were up singing that damn song tonight all I wanted to do was kiss you so fucking much but I couldn't, I can't." Dick was breathing heavily and he wasn't sure why.

Mac brought the back of her hand to her face and started crying although she fought not to. "Dick,"

"I love you Mac, I love you." Dick breathed as he started walking towards her.

Mac tilted her head to the side as she breathed in and let him come to her and kiss her.

The kiss was electrifying and different and nothing like he had ever experienced. He was sure there were actual sparks, but he didn't dare open his eyes, fearing it would all disappear. "Do you love me too?" Dick asked, not moving from her lips.

Mac backed away and wiped her mouth. "Dick,"

"Yes?"

"Dick,"

Dick rolled his eyes at Mac, chuckling a little too. "Yes Mackie…"

"DICK!" Mac yelled.

"JESUS WOMAN WHAT?"

"Dick! Get off of me; someone is knocking on the door!"

Dick opened his eyes and saw that his head was lying on Mac's chest and his arms were tucked around her waist; his mouth was literally resting on her chest, above her tank top and on her necklace. Way too fucking close for Dick, especially with the dream he just had. "Oh! Sorry," Dick got right up and out of bed to run down the hall and answer the door for Mac.

When he reached the door he heard the person on the other side banging on the door. "Christ, I am right here! Fuck," Dick shook his head and unlocked the door, opening it and letting it swing open. "Oh, you," Dick frowned at Bronson who was standing on the other side of the screen door, which was safe considering how he hurt Mac and it pissed Dick off. "Mac, Brawny is here." Dick looked down the hall and saw the bathroom door slightly closed and heard the shower running. "Oh sorry dude, she is in the shower." Dick stared at Bronson in the eyes.

Bronson stared at Dick with his mouth opened like a guppy fish, snapping it shut before opening it again. He stared at Dick who was wearing nothing but sweatpants it seemed. "Were you two…have you…" Bronson stuttered and placed his hands in his back pockets. "…and Mac…?"

Dick looked Bronson up and down and smirked inwardly. This dude was never going to have Mac, ever. He hurt her and now he is trying to get back with her? No. When his eyes met Bronson's he gave him a strong, rock hard-almost forced smile, his eyes somewhat cold and triumphant. He then touched the locks on the door before meeting his eyes again. "You know, I wish." He glared at Bronson and slammed the door shut right in his face.

"Who was THAT, that got you all frustrated and slamming doors?"

Dick turned around to see Mac in her robe and her hair up in a towel. _Seriously, that woman does NOT know what she does to me._ "Um, Brawny?" He raised his shoulders, like shrugging almost and smiling slightly.

Mac's face was unreadable until she started smiling and then the smile turned into a big grin before nodding to Dick and walking back into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Although she would never let him know, Mac loved it that Dick never actually said Bronson's name.

Dick breathed in and headed down the hall to the bathroom as well.

"So what did he want?" Mac asked after brushing her teeth.

Dick was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking very sleepy. "Oh he…actually he didn't say." Dick laughed. "I mean I assumed he wanted to talk to you but,"

Mac nodded and smiled before messing his hair up and going back into her room.

Dick walked out to the living room after fixing himself some cereal and watched some morning cartoons. What a weird ass dream he had had. He had told Mac he loved her, in his sleep and then she cried and didn't say anything. That scared the shit out of Dick; telling the one woman he loved more than anything that he loved her and her speechless but not the good kind.

"Thinking that hard will make your head hurt like a bitch. Especially for you."

Dick rolled his eyes and turned the volume up on the TV.

Mac furrowed her brows and sat on the arm of the couch and shoulder nudge Dick. "Hey, what has you bugged?"

Dick put a spoonful of Trix in his mouth.

Mac sighed and snatched the remote from his hands. "Dorkwad! What's your damage?" She asked again wondering what was going on with her best friend.

Dick turned the TV down but still didn't say anything.

Mac gave up and walked into the kitchen to make herself a piece of toast with strawberry jam.

"It's getting close to that day."

Mac swung around, startled and saw Dick leaning against the counter and drawing invisible sketches on the counter top.

"Four years." Dick mumbled and continued his drawings with the tile.

Mac blinked back warm fresh tears. "Oh Dick," Mac walked right over to him and wrapped her arms tight around him, welcoming, almost demanding him to do the same. "I am sorry it must have slipped my mind with all this studying. God, I am so sorry. That's why you have been distant." She hung onto him with her life, over thrown with emotions. She couldn't believe how spaced out she had been with school and then trying to get that job out in Nevada.

"I miss him so fucking much Mac, god how did I not know?" He cried in her shoulder.

"Dick, come on, we talked about this, we aren't going to blame ourselves." Mac ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

"I know, I know. Sorry." Dick replied, nodding and then stood back and wiped his eyes hastily with the back of his hand.

Mac did the same and cleared her throat. "You good?"

Dick nodded and clapped his hand over her shoulder and brought his lips to her forehead, letting it linger there longer than intended before he smiled and walked back to the living room.

"So we should meet up tonight for drinks, call me later or something alright." Mac said from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." Dick said back.

* * *

"Mac Attack!" Veronica called from her spot at the Hearst libraries front desk when she saw her bestie walk by looking like she was in a daze.

"Oh, hey Veronica, what's up?" Mac smiled and walked over, setting her books on the desk, leaning on them on her arms. When she looked up at Veronica she could see her smiling. "What do you want?"

"Me? Want something? From you?"

"Mhm, yes. Now out with it woman." Mac demanded smiling too.

"Okay, I need your body for a case." Veronica did a 'tada' expression with her hands.

"What's the case?" Mac asked skeptical.

"Sexual harassment case at Kane Software. I would do it myself but…"

"Mars is the watchword at Kane Software? Got it. Cool, do I get paid? And I promise my body is nothing but a vessel for good to overpower evil." Mac smiled.

"Duh, so thank you so much! You are a life saver!" Veronica squealed and handed over a file folder of information.

* * *

"Dude, you're like spacing." Logan hit Dick's shoulder.

Dick came out of his stoop and stared at his bff. "Huh?"

"I asked you what you and Mac were going later tonight, was going to see if Parker and I could join." Logan repeated as he packed up his books, done studying.

"Uh, I don't know…good q Lo. I forgot what we had decided this morning." Dick nodded and grabbed his phone.

"Mackie!" Dick exclaimed. "No, Mac I did not do anything wrong…sheez. No uh Logan wanted to know what we were doing tonight. Okay sweet but you are so dancing. Mhm. Nope can't get out of it this time. Uh-huh surrrreee. Whatever see ya in a few then." Dick hung up and looked to Logan. "We are going to Cosmos for drinks and something about needing chocolate…" Dick shrugged, figuring Mac was on her period and was in dire need of Cosmos' famous Hersey's cobbler.

Logan nodded. "Cool Park loves that place."

"What place do I love? Hey Dick," Parker walked in the suite and kissed Logan's cheek before settling down on the arm of the couch.

Dick made a fake gagging noise before quit the game and walked to his room to grab a few things that he forgot the other night for staying over at Mac's. "So what are we doing tonight?" He heard Parker asked again.

"Going to Cosmos with Mac." Dick said blatantly and returned in the living room with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Parker smirked and flipped some hair behind her head.

Dick mocked her by flipping invisible hair behind her shoulders then glared at Logan. "First I am going to Cosmos then to Mac's." Dick looked behind him and saw Parker smiling big at him. All she needed was Matt Parkmen's super power to tell him with her mind to invite them. "You want to join?"

Parker smiled and nodded excitedly before jumping up to run and change.

"Great we will be here for a while. How about you go ahead and meet us there." Logan told Dick.

"Alright but make sure your girl doesn't invite anymore surprised guest to this thing. It's just us four got it?" Dick warned him, not wanting another encounter with Brawny.

Logan rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So that's when I decided that I would go ahead with the case because I could use the money." Mac explained to the table.

Parker nodded and Logan looked a bit upset but was hiding it well. Dick however was fuming. "A sexual harassment case and Kane Software? You are kidding right?" Dick fumed.

Mac coughed and took a sip of her Shirley Temple. "Uh yeah, is something wrong Dick?" She questioned, wondering where his defensive tone came from all of a sudden.

"No I am good. I think I am going to go play some pool, anyone want to join?" Dick stood, avoiding looking at Mac and chugged the rest of his beer.

"Oh! I love pool! I will join!" Parker finished off her margarita.

Dick sighed. "Beggers can't be choosers I guess."

Mac frowned as she watched her best friend walk to the adjoining pool room.

"He is just protective Mac," Logan answered Mac's inner thoughts.

Mac turned to Logan and smiled. "Yeah I get that but it's just a case!" She rolled her eyes and drank more of her Shirley.

"Hey, I was always nervous as hell when Veronica went on those things so just let him cool off." Logan smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"You don't fool me Echolls; you still get anxious when she goes on them." Mac smiled at Logan with a twinkle in her eye.

All Logan could do was nod indiscreetly. Mac was the only person he couldn't hide his feelings for Veronica to.

* * *

"So does she know?" Parker asked as she hit the cue ball, knocking a solid straight into the corner hole.

Dick was surprised that Parker actually knew how to play pool. "Uh what are you talking about?" Dick asked, watching her walk around to the other side to hit another solid, this time missing.

"Mac, does she know you are desperately trying not to jump her bones every time you see her?" Parker smirked.

_Parker smirks?_ Dick thought. "You read into things a bit too much girl," Dick positioned his pool stick and pushed it forward, sending the cue ball sailing to three stripes. In turn all three went separate directions, as he planned, and all went in.

"You play dumb almost as well as you play pool. Seriously now, have you told her?" Parker sat on the edge of the table.

Dick let out a strife laugh and rested his chin on the tip of his pool stick. "No she doesn't."

Parker smiled and nodded; glad she got it out of him. "So," She pushed.

"So…what?" Dick crinkled his forehead.

"So why haven't you told her?"

"Let's see, she is my best friend and-" Dick started.

"I thought Logan was your best friend." Parker interrupted.

"He is but Mac is my other best friend." Dick raised his eyebrows at Parker like it was the most known thing. "Plus I can't tell her that now, not when she is leaving for her new life in like a week." Dick shrugged and felt the urge to drink.

"You could tell her but you won't." Parker added with a knowing smile. "They were wrong about you, _I_ was wrong about you; you're actually a great guy at heart."

Dick frowned at her. "Not that I am flattered that you have finally seen my awesomeness after all these years Park, but what are you getting at exactly?"

Parker rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "You're hiding your feelings for her because you know she can't handle it or it isn't the right time." Parker walked over to Dick and laid a hand on his shoulder, looking him deep in his eyes. "But trust me Dick, the right time will come and you will need to tell her." She winked and walked away, leaving Dick feeling even shittier than before about the whole situation. _When will be the right time? As she is leaving at the airport? No, I am not cheesy. No._

* * *

As Mac and Dick entered her house she was chomping at the bits to yell at him for ignoring her the entire night. "What's up with you tonight?" She finally asked.

Dick kept walking into the living room, not even acknowledging her question.

Mac bit her lip in anger and threw her keys at his back. "Answer me when I'm fucking talking to you!"

That got Dick to turn around, cursing wasn't usually Mac's suit so when she let the occasional F word slip…needless to say shit was about to hit the freaking fan. "What?!" Dick threw a moth into the fire with that remark, he knew it too but Mac was bugging him lately and he was sure it wasn't because she was leaving soon…more like she was leaving soon and he still hadn't figured out how to tell her he was fucking head over fucking heels about her in dumb-fucking love with her.

"What was that a Cosmos? What the hell is your problem? Did I do something? What did I breathe the wrong way at drinks? Tell me!" Mac yelled, throwing her purse across the room.

"More like you are going to go flaunt yourself in front of sexed up men at the nerdy convention!" Dick spat, throwing his keys onto the kitchen table.

Mac laughed bitterly. "Is that all? Do you have more? Maybe tell me some more bull shit to make me feel even more stupid!" Mac wished she had something else to throw at him.

"How about me? I felt like a jackass not knowing what the fuck you were talking about! I kind of would have like you to run it by me first!" Dick yelled.

Mac scoffed and threw her hands in the air. "Run it past you? I don't have to run a god damn thing by you! Veronica is my friend, friends do things for friends."

"Well we're friends and it would be doing something for me if you would have let me known about your sudden urge to be a _working class hooker _in the job place!" Dick could feel the back of his neck warm up from anger.

"That is so not what I am doing Dick!" She shouted, wanting to seriously slap him.

"Uh yes it is, you're getting paid to tease a man. All you need to complete the job description is the come-fuck-me attitude and oh the fucking the part." Dick flared his eyebrows and immediately knew he had said the wrong thing when Mac's palm connected to his cheek with a loud, snapping sound. "Christ!" He brought his hand to his face, rubbing it fiercely and sending death glares at Mac who by the way looked fucking stunning all flushed and pissed.

"Right, like you didn't expect that after what you just said." Mac folded her arms under her chest again.

"What do you want me to fucking say Mac? That I am okay with it? Cuz I'm not! I am so not fine with this!" Dick answered truthfully.

"I want you to tell me something true that won't make me want to slap you!" Mac said sternly, biting her bottom lip.

Dick had to bite back a groan at the sight of her arms crossed and her biting her bottom lip like that. "I love you and you're my best friend and you're leaving in a fucking week and I feel like I have finally got you and now you're fucking leaving. And I worry about you constantly here what the fuck am I gonna do with you there?" His eyes were seriously tearing up. _I am such a girl, fuck._

Mac felt her eyes watering too. "You know, I know how to take care of myself thank you." She folded her arms, feeling a grave emotion coming along and it scared her. She hadn't actually thought about that, leaving for her new job meant leaving her best friend.

"Yeah, I know you can," He smiled. "But I kinda like helping. Makes me feel useful." He grinned goofily.

Mac rolled her eyes and walked over to him for a big bear/Dick hug. "God I am going to miss you," She whispered against his chest.

Dick closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again to blink the tears away. "Well this isn't goodbye, goodbye Mackers; I mean you know I will be busting up there like all the time." He rubbed her back.

"Ah yes, our frequent Halo 3 marathons cannot suffer." She chuckled.

"Duh," Dick kissed her head but didn't bring his lips up after, instead letting the kiss linger as he smelt her hair.

"I don't like us fighting Dick, you're my best friend and I never want us to go not talking ever." Mac whispered.

Dick nodded his head at rest on top of hers. He started thinking about how perfect they were for each other standing there, in the middle of the living room. She was the perfect height, and his arms fitted perfectly around her and so did hers around him.

"Alright, I need my beauty sleep if I am playing prey for sexed employees tomorrow morning." Mac let go and picked her purse up.

"Not funny Mackie!" Dick warned.

"Your face was." Mac smirked as she took off down the hall.

Dick sighed and ran his hands over his face, feeling even more pressured to figure out a plan and fast.

* * *

**NEXT UPDATE…**

"_Hey, stop it, stop it!" Mac straggled out in a cry of desperation as she tried to push Lance off of her. _

"_Don't be such a tease Cindy," Lance leered and pushed his body against hers and ran his hand over her chest. "I know you want me,"_

_Mac tried to scream but felt pressure on her throat because apparently Lance had brought her hand up to choke her as he fumbled with the zipper of her dress. _

* * *

There, so sorry it took forever and a day to UD. You see this story will be quite a lengthy one and many sequels in the making and this is like the perquisite version almost…like prologue story to the other stories so there is a lot of background info and padding I need to get in before then.

Now…review! **Please**.


End file.
